The present invention relates to an improved trolling board for trolling for fish with a boat and motor. Such trolling boards have previously been employed, the earliest of such devices having been towed by a separate line behind the boat. The trolling board is shaped so that it will swim away from the boat to one side so that a fishing lure, rather than being towed in the wake of the boat, is towed to the side either nearer or farther from shore than the path of the boat. One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,512.
The present invention provides an improved trolling board which is towed by the fishing line. In the preferred embodiment, a mechanism is provided which will release the trolling board from the line when a fish is caught. The trolling board may be provided with a marking flag to improve visibility thereof for retrieval. The floating board with flat projecting therefrom can be useful to the fisherman as an indicator of the location of a school of fish when it is retrieved. Optionally, the device may be provided with a loop or ring through which the line is passed so that the trolling board remains attached to the line even after the towing mechanism has been tripped. In such case, after such tripping, the device together with the fish is towed centrally of the boat.
Further objects and advantages of the invention are the provision of a simple, inexpensive and easy to use trolling board. A further incidental advantage is to increase the number of line which can be towed behind a boat.